Timeline
In the Dagnia, the calander is much like our own on earth, the slight different is that there are 364 days in a year, 52 weeks and no leap years. The date is based the founding of Dagnia, which happened as a consequence to the fall of ______. DA = Dagnia Event. (The founding of Dagnia.) BDA = Before Dagnia Event (Before the founding of Dagnia as a nation.) Timeline of Cord 350* BDA- Approximately around this time, the Tower of Abora is believed to have finished construction. The tower is built in the mountainous regions of Eastern Cord, the area that would one day be called Eastrock. Few mortals live in the tower, with the rest of the continent of Cord being empty at this time. 243 BDA - The nation of _____ falls, a large migration from the continent leads survivors of the fallen nation across the ocean in search of new land, bringing with them crops and animals. 242 BDA - The migrators make it to the northern Coastline of Cord, in the region that Dagnia would one-day be founded. Around the same year, migrants from the fallen nation reach the same coastline, but far to the West, in what would one-day be Vremheindel. 082 BDA - Between now and 344 BDA, the settlers experience a 'dark age', having almost no advancement in technology or acadamia, infact in many parts of Cord, having technological Regression. Settlements spread across Eastern and Soutern Cord. Eastern Cord is given the name Eastrock for its direction from central Cord and its many mineral resources. Hunter-gatherer tribes are formed in southern Cord, unlike most of Cord, whom are mostly sedentry farmers. This is a consequence of the difficulty of growing the Fallen Nation crops in this area's climate. 081 BDA - Settlers reach far enough into Eastern Cord to reach the Tower of Abora, the knowledge of which was previously arcane, though now increasingly well known. This event is believed to have contributed to the Dark Age ending. 064 BDA - Eastrock is united under one governance by the Havior. 057 BDA 'Trade between the tribes of Southern Cord and other regions experience a significant boom. Southern Cord primarily exports wood, while primarily importing food from Central Dagnia. '''052 BDA '- The southern region of Cord is named Aelvale. Its rulers and unifiers are the Arkhelyan family. '''045 BDA - The Vrem Lords begin a campaign to unite Western Cord's many settlements. 032 BDA - The Vrem lords succeed, they name the region Vremheindel and are the rulers. 023 BDA '''- The city of Aldor is founded by the Marvolia in Aelvale. The city recieved the name Ald-Or for its meaning, "Great Hope." '''024 BDA - Among many other hardships, Aldor survives the first Grand Beast Raid, being attacked relentlessly by the monstrous creatures of the Alevale forest. DA ''' - Dagnia as a nation is founded, controling northern Cord. '''032 DA - Dagnia unites the seperate settlements of central Cord under its governance, taking direct control. 063 DA - Increase in trades between the nation of Dagnia, Eastrock and Aelvale. Trade with Vremheindel is existent but less significant. Increased trade with Eastrock and Aelvale creates population booms in those regions, while trades to Dagnia manage to supply its armies with superior metats, wood, weapons and armour. 087 DA - Dagnia has rapidly grown, faster than southern Cord, Vemheindel and even Eastrock. 093 DA - Dagnia goes to conquor Southern Cord. They're at a huge disadvantage having a good portion of their population gained reliance to Dagnian Crops. The region is given charge to the Marvolia family because of their popularity among the Aelvalians. This is sucessful in quelling Rebelious against Dagnia at the time. 094 DA '- Dagnia is recovering from its war efforts and mustering new strength from Aelvale quickly. The Havior of Eastrock, realize that their nation is both too reliant on Dagnia for imported crops, like Aelvale was, and that they are outmatched in military strength. Eastrock purposes an offical alliance between it and Dagnia. Discussions lead to Eastrock becoming a part of Dagnia, with Eastrock given a simuliar arrangment as Aelvale, with a local leader put in charge of governance; The Havior. Though the Havior are viewed, at times, as having sold the nation of Eastrock to Dagnia in a very negative way. '''102 DA '- Dagnia turns its head on Vremheindel, having united by now Aelvale and Eastrock. Vremheindel at this time was a very powerful nation, powerful enough to challenge the three nations. Discussions are had about the terms of Vremheindels surrender to Dagnia. '145 - 300 DA '- This time is noted for Aelvale having some of Dagnian crops adapt to its climate, and for the success in domesticating some of its own indigenous crops. This leads to decreased reliance on Dagnian crops and the better ability to sustain its own population. '''103 DA - War between Dagnia and Vremheindel start. '165 DA '- War between Dagnia and Vremheindel ends with the Vrem's surrender; Vremheindel might have won if it were not for the fact that trolls from their western boarders were somewhat diverting their full strength. The conditions of Vremheindels surrender were to offer it a deal such as had been offered to Aelvale and Eastrock. The Vrem were put in charge of Vremheindel. '603 DA '- The present Day. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.